


Distances

by suho_bunny_jm



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24768391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suho_bunny_jm/pseuds/suho_bunny_jm
Summary: When we love someone but can't say it.... Can those distances be bridged that aren't even there...???Sehun is still thinking about what Junmyeon thinks. Still hoping that the distances no longer exist.....
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.... The idea for this came from Sehun's Instagram post with Junmyeon that was from their LA trip.

**Chapter 1**

All the days in our lives are not happy ones. We all know that everyone has their fair share of stress. Stress makes us realise the little happiness from all the small things that happen at work or the moments that we spend with our loved ones. All these days are a part of Oh Sehun's life for quite some years now.

Sehun stood in front of his mirror in his hotel room staring at his reflection. He saw what he sees always, an extremely handsome face staring right back at him. He pondered over what has been happening in past few months. His duet album with his Chanyeol hyung was well received and their work was appreciated. Sehun was happy he could work on it and call it his own cause truly it was their - Chanyeol's and his - baby. There definitely was a hell of a number of people behind the scenes and Sehun is glad that they worked for this album.

One person whom he can't leave behind is his Junmyeon hyung. The leader's (not so) silent support with all the members in their solo activities is never ending. Sehun is still very unsure of what he feels for Junmyeon. He cares for him deeply but there always is something that stops him from accepting his true feelings for his leader. Well its not that Junmyeon's actions help him much. Junmyeon looks after him like a parent and also after all the other members. Caresses like a mother but then all members at some point have got that loving support from him. But his eyes are always glittering with love and adoration. Oh those eyes.... Sehun cannot explain what he feels when he watches all the emotions swirl in those beautiful orbs. He knows that even if a writer writes a book about those amazing set of eyes it still won't do justice to them. Junmyeon's eyes never lie and that's where the problem lies for him. He cannot make out whether the love that Junmyeon's eyes hold is different and special for Sehun or just like how it is for his remaining members.

Sehun moved to the window to greet the morning sun in Hong Kong. He feels fresh and energized inspite of all the tiring days he has had recently. The thought of meeting his fans is always what keeps him energetic. But the other reason is not here yet... He is arriving today and is probably on the flight. He is angry as to why he didn't keep up with Junmyeon's schedule. He would have known when his Hyung is arriving if he was a bit more attentive. His Hyung is making them proud with all his solo activities as a model citizen. But then Junmyeon seldom makes anyone doubt him. More than being just famous Junmyeon actually is representing moral causes and everyone loves that. Sehun was so stressed in past few months that he didn't realize how busy Junmyeon had been. He didn't realize that during his performances or rather after them how lost he looked. Even the fans noticed that...!!!! He secretly loves fans noticing him and Junmyeon's little gestures. But what makes him upset is all these days Junmyeon was trying so hard to cheer him up and Sehun didn't even notice... He was struck hard that day when Junmyeon's face glowed on the stage when they were in their own world talking.

Sehun has decided to reciprocate from now on... Start being his clingy self again for this concert in Hong Kong just to make up to Junmyeon cause he knows how happy that man becomes. Junmyeon has been so happy for past few days and Sehun wants to add more to it.

He left his room as he was getting bored and needed some distraction. But he saw what he least expected to see. How can their company mess up this bad? Didn't they know this was going to happen? What are they going to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

With lifted spirits Sehun had left his room only to come across something he didn't expect to see. In the corridor stood Junmyeon wide eyed and yet flushed staring at a man taller than Sehun, whom he knew far too well. One cannot mistake him to with that height, the built and those shoulders to be someone else. In front of him stood the EXO-M leader or rather the former leader Kris Wu.

Well... Sehun was denying the reason why he held himself back from approaching Junmyeon. This is the reason,right here in front of him. His once very loved Hyung, the reason for Junmyeon's misery for quite sometime. The reason why he wasn't even thinking of others yet. How was Sehun going to get to the heart that was broken a long time back and not healed yet? How was he going to repair it if the reason keeps showing like this?

He wished he could go and do something but the shock was too much. Some hotel crew was passing across the floor that caught Sehun's eye and he lunged forward past Kris and dragged Junmyeon to his room. Junmyeon moved like a doll being dragged, but gained his composure soon. It was rare to see Junmyeon show how affected he still is at the mention on Kris' name and here he was in flesh standing in front of him. Sehun hoped none of the crew saw them cause this matter is not something SM Entertainment likes. Well it is their mistake that this happened at all. If only they were careful, he was so angry at them right now.

Sehun took in Junmyeon's appearance and was stunned as always to see the shorter male look perfect in his airport outfit smiling brightly now. But he knew his Hyung very well to be deceived by him cause his eyes were not cooperating with him. Before he could speak the leader spoke, " Sehun-ah, did everyone rest well? Did you eat properly?" Sehun nodded still stunned to speak. What would EXO do if there was no Junmyeon? EXO needed their Suho Hyung more than they realized. This man just faced his long lost unattainable love and is still enquiring about others when no one can explain what storm is swirling inside him. Is Junmyeon ever selfish?

Lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Junmyeon calling him. He patted his shoulder and said, "Sehun-ah, nothing happened today okay? We don't want the members to feel low. Everyone already misses Minseok, Yixing and Kyungsoo. Let's forget it. I'll go change for the rehearsals. We have to give the best performance for the crowd today."

Saying that Junmyeon left the room and left him thinking about ways to cheer up the leader. Well, he does know what he is going to do and the thought itself made Sehun determined to make it a bright day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it.... How many of you are or were Krisho shippers...???
> 
> This is just a bit... Don’t feel too bad... We have a SeHo going on in this fic...


	3. Chapter 3

Kim Junmyeon.

The name still does things that cannot be explained. Kris Wu thought he was above the whole emotional stuff that everyone else keeps crying about. He wanted to stay away from getting involved too much into others' matters. That's the reason why he used to be cold and aloof. But all that resolve crumbled when a tiny angelic looking boy, who was training before Kris started, was introduced to him as his co-leader for the group in which he was debuting.

Kris liked people calling him with his said name because for him it wasn't too personal. Kim Junmyeon, however, had other plans. Hearing the younger male call him Yifan made Kris swoon with feelings he never knew he would have for a man. The soft voice in which Junmyeon used to speak, with a lilt to his voice made Kris want to hear Yifan more often.

Yes, he wasn't actually into men. He was far too manly for it... Atleast he thought so. But Junmyeon's bright smile that can calm any storm in him and the melodic voice brought Kris undone. Junmyeon had always been helpful and especially loving to his younger members. But to see the mighty Yifan soften, the members had noticed it right away. There was absolutely nothing that Kris wouldn't do for his Jun. All it took was the younger to smile or make a pouty baby face with glowing eyesand poof, Kris is seen doing what Jun wants. Even if it involved Yifan entering the cold sea, he did it without thinking twice.

(P.S.-Author is crying in OT12 ㅠ_ㅠ)

Watching Junmyeon today in the corridor brought all the past memories of soft touches, bright smiles, soothing voice, pouty lips, milky skin and mostly the best time they had in London. When he saw the shorter male something snapped in him. The innocent face was replaced with a matured one of a man who didn't look anything like he did all those years back to Kris. The man in front of him is not the same petite man but a more confident one who looks like he aged a lot if one sees his eyes that shown with experience. Kris is broken to see how hurt those eyes looked inspite of the gleam they held.

He was about to speak but the words died in his mouth when he saw how affected Junmyeon was. He couldn't speak and hurt him anymore. He didn't have the heart to. Kris knows how affected Junmyeon was when he left EXO. He doesn't regret leaving SM, but he does regret breaking Junmyeon so much. Cause as his other Chinese members told, Jun didn't actually cry, atleast not in front of others, but stayed strong for the members and the world. The man who didn't hide his tears after their first music show win,acted so strong at such a time was enough to make others worried.

Anyone could tell that Jun changed as if some switch was flipped, he was dead inside. Yifan still feels sad for doing that to Jun. He had finally allowed himself to dream of a forever with Kris after their little time together away from others and Kris left him just like that.

Kris is glad Yixing had become a strong support for Jun after that. He does get jealous if he sees any pictures of them together, but Kris shouldn't be feeling this way. He just doesn't have the right to.

It's not that Kris didn't date anyone in all these years. He sure did, but he never felt that way for any other man. All he had was meant only for Jun. Only Junmyeon was capable of swirling those emotions in him for a man.

Kris hopes Jun does well in his life cause he found his happiness and hopes Junmyeon does too. Judging by the way Sehun fumed, he is sure that the Maknae is hiding lot more than he thinks he shows. Even if it hurt, he still is happy Jun has Sehun because no matter how much he wants he cannot close the distance between Jun and him.

According to him,

Some Distances are better kept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello.... I wanted to bring my Krisho love here.... Hope you liked it... This is the only time maybe that you will get Kris... 
> 
> Keep loving guys... 
> 
> Saranghaja... ❤️❤️❤️


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun is dead tired. All that his body wants is a good sleep. But his mind just won't shut. Concerts are very tiring but the best part of any artist's life. Meeting his fans, performing is what each member loves. Who wouldn't..? Today was no different. Everything was perfect. The performances, the goofing around by Chanyeol, the reactions from his fans, everything.

But all Sehun remembers is the pair of lost eyes that hid a storm in their depths. His Suho Hyung smiled brightly with sparkling eyes. Still he looked like his half mind was somewhere else,and Sehun knew where it was. Any other person would have messed up atleast once, but Junmyeon was just too perfect and hence was a leader.

Sehun needs to sleep but it won't consume him, no matter how much Sehun tried to sleep. So he did what he loves the most, walk to Junmyeon's room hoping to sleep while being cuddled to sleep.

The moment he left his room he saw Junmyeon entering his room with his phone pressed to his ear. Sehun knew Junmyeon would talk to Minseok or Yixing, cause they understood him the best. Even Kyungsoo could ease his stress. Sehun heard heard last few bits that Junmyeon said and he knew he was right. In an agitated voice Junmyeon said, "Yixing, I don't want him to worry. I can see how affected he is. What do I do to make him feel better?" Sehun wondered about whom Junmyeon was talking. However, the next sentence made him the most happy person ever. Junmyeon said, "I hope he doesn't think that I still think about Yifan the way I used to. He is a painful topic and I no longer think that way. I wish Hunnie doesn't misunderstand."

While trying to hide his smile Sehun walks to Junmyeon's room and knocks on now closed door. Junmyeon isn't even surprised any more to see him at the door. He just adjusts the pillow and gestures to Sehun to go ahead whole he is still on his phone. It is his mother now cause Sehun hears an "Omma" being uttered and he just tunes out the remaining conversation.

Once they settle, he enquires about Junmyeon's mother and where did Hyung go this late. Junmyeon pats his head with a tender look saying that he went out for tea. Sehun knows that Junmyeon is relieved to see him act normal. Like all those years they were roommates at the dorm, they easily fall asleep beside each other with Sehun's legs across Junmyeon's body as always. Those legs were never pushed away before and today is no exception. Sehun will always be Jun's baby who is allowed anything that he wishes. But Sehun wants Junmyeon to see him more than just a baby, a dongsaeng. He wants this physical closeness in their relationship too. He wants Junmyeon to open up and close the Distance that is there between them.

Before dozing off, Sehun opens his Instagram account and posts a few pictures. Among which is the picture he planned to upload for his Hyung.

[Sehun's Instagram post ](https://www.instagram.com/p/B0_3gS8gDvq/?igshid=1d5ycloalxb9y)

(I hope this link works)

With that done, Sehun sleeps with the most contented smile on his face and letting the distance between them finish, atleast for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys..... This is the post that made me write this fic.... Well.... Hope you guys loved this....
> 
> I tried embedding the image link... I don't know if it worked.... If not I am sorry...


	5. Chapter 5

Kim Junmyeon, the extremely Handsome "Rich Kid" from SM. That's what everyone kept saying whenever they met him... There are some who still associate him with the Rich Kid tag and he wishes that they stop doing it as technically it is his parents wealth and he has earned enough himself with his hard work. He isn't a 18 year old from all those years back... Or even a 16 year old trainee Kim Junmyeon. He has had his equal share of struggles just like other trainees have had. Infact, he struggled more than most of them.

Seven years, he was a trainee struggling to debut, 7 years of his hard work that finally let him debut with EXO. He never regrets any of it. Why? He was debuted as EXO's Leader Suho, the best group ever that he could have asked for himself. Junmyeon got the best set of boys as his co-members... Ones that he loves so much.

The 12 boys that were debuting with him were already quite close friends as they trained with him for sometime if not as long as him. Through all these years Junmyeon has had enough setbacks and high-lows in his life as EXO's Suho. He blames himself for quite a lot of them. However his members... Well there are his brothers... Have always been supportive and understanding. He feels truly loved when he is with them. They aren't just a group who are doing their jobs,they are a family and he has vowed to keep his family safe and strong through everything they face, no matter what he has to do...

EXO has given him a recognition he has and he can never imagine himself not being Suho.

Junmyeon's thoughts kept drifting to the incident that happened few minutes back. To Kris in the corridor. Coming across Kris was a very sudden incident. Kris is always going to be a sensitive topic for him. Especially cause they actually never named what was between them. Both knew that they cared a lot for each other. Even the members knew that their leaders were so much into each other. But they never labelled it anything. Junmyeon was on cloud 9 after their little London getaway. He thought Kris was ready to take the next step. Oh how wrong he was though...! The only next step Kris took was leaving the group and Junmyeon behind without even speaking about it.

All that is in the past now. Junmyeon has moved on. No, seeing him is not really painful now. Not as much it used to be. But he was surprised to see him staring intently at him, as if waiting for Junmyeon to say something. Junmyeon was instead bothered about Sehun. Sehun shouldn't have seen them. As it clearly affected the Maknae even when Junmyeon shrugged it as nothing.

Concert was tiring mentally for Junmyeon. The reason wasn't Yifan, but Sehun. He hated watching the younger one steal glances at him worriedly. He tried smiling bright and thought he succeeded. Sehun was still restless till the end and that broke Junmyeon's heart.

Junmyeon doesn't want to go through the same things again which he has left behind with so much difficulty in past few years. He is not even sure why he feels this way, especially when he has always thought of Sehun as a younger brother that has to be protected. Sehun for him is always going to be a kid no matter how cool or grown up he is because EXO has practically seen Sehun grow up. He doesn't want to hurt the kid ever in his life and never because he himself was not sure of his feelings.

Thinking about Sehun makes him worried about Jongin too. He looks strong and powerful as Kai, but he is the most soft hearted person in the group. Baekhyun and Jongdae are his strongest supports when it comes to cheer up people. Baekhyun's always cracking everyone up and Jongdae is good with his instincts as to when he has to be joking or when he has to give a Ted Talk to the members. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo are poles apart. Their way of showing love and caring is also different. But they are deep thinkers and have the most creative brains. Minseok is a brother that everyone wishes for. Junmyeon can rely on him anytime when it comes to managing their crazy group. Yixing is the most innocent one. He has been so much that Junmyeon is worried for him all the time. Yixing always thought if he did no bad then no one is going to be bad to him. The world is cruel and doesn't deserve Yixing. Yixing's grown up and Junmyeon hopes that Yixing doesn't lose his beautiful soul because of the hatred he goes through. He has been the only person with Junmyeon shared about Yifan. Yixing was the only one that gave him some semblance in life.

Junmyeon came out for a walk, but he realized cooling off for him is nothing but the feeling of contentment he gets by thinking of his members. He went back to his room and called Yixing to vent out everything. He was done talking when he heard someone knock his door. He felt happier to see Sehun look cheerful and went back to talk to his mother.

Junmyeon went to sleep with Sehun that day. Something that is not new. But his Maknae's clingy behaviour did feel different. It was almost as if Sehun was trying to make him see something,what he doesn't know. He does admit though that he sleeps better with a huge Baby hugging him like a Koala.


	6. Chapter 6

To say Sehun is excited would be an understatement. He was beyond eager to see the reaction of the man, now in the shower, to the post that he uploaded.

It isn't everyday that Sehun posts pictures that his fans call normal. He is anticipating the reaction as he checks his Instagram account. He had seen Junmyeon scrolling through his phone earlier. As soon as Sehun logs into his account he sees THE notification in thousands of others. But he didn't expect the simple comment that said -

"The photo came out well, I liked it." 

Sehun was a bit annoyed. But maybe he was expecting far too much from this whole thing. He just wanted a bit more reaction than that.

He was startled when Junmyeon came out smiling brightly, humming his favourite song. Oh how sweet that sounded and obviously the sight that greeted Sehun was enough to forget his sour mood. Junmyeon walked out with wet hair with face lit up so bright with a glow that was missing the previous day. It left him wondering what in the heavens did bring this mood change in the man in question. 

Junmyeon walked towards the bed where Sehun was sprawled on, ruffled Sehun's hair, with his trademarked forever pouty face and winked at Sehun. Sehun stuttered and gasped for air. This definitely was an unusual thing. Unless, his Hyung is on his self-proclaimed "My jokes are Funny...!!!" high.

So sehun re-read his comment and thought harder what his leader meant by commenting that for such a beautiful day. Then it struck him, his VERY FUNNY Hyung was pulling a Sassy Oh Sehun on Sehun himself...!!!

He had commented exact same thing on his birthday post by Junmyeon. All he could was sigh at his oh so lovely Hyung's timing.

When Junmyeon came out of the shower he had seen Sehun up with his nose buried in his phone and a frown on his face. He thought his joke would let the Maknae know he is fine and gin a good mood. But he caught Sehun sigh and instantly thought it was because of himself. Why that came to his mind, he doesn't know. He sat beside Sehun looking at him till he finally turned to look back.

Sehun smiled bitterly trying to hide his disappointment. Junmyeon saw that the smile, if you call it one, didn't reach the younger's eyes. But what was it that Junmyeon saw there he didn't know. Was it hurt or disappointment? Junmyeon was broken to see it and felt guilty. He would never want that look on Sehun ever. Sehun was supposed to be happy and sassy always. He was so you d after all. So he spoke softly in his softest voice. "Thank you", that startled the Maknae. Before he could ask anything Junmyeon spoke, "That trip wasso good and relaxing. The day on the yatch, the breakfast, that moment was the best." The moment those words came out Sehun's mood took a 180° turn. Junmyeon was pleased to see him so happy.

Sehun couldn't believe Junmyeon actually caught on his mood this time, that too so perfectly. Junmyeon never ceased to amaze him when it came to understand someone or assess the situation. He was so happy, that he decided to be bold for once and held Junmyeon's hands in his own staring with so much love, adoration and happiness at him. Just as Junmyeon was about to understand what this was supposed to mean, Sehun hugged him hard. Backing off was never an option for him. He just acted cute like a pampered Maknae would and walked out with a skip in his step. Okay he shouldn't have done that. No not the hug. The cute behaviour was totally not required. 😅😄

What he didn't see was a smiling Junmyeon and a tinge of pink dusting his round chubby cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Happy

Sehun's been happy all these days to see Junmyeon laugh all the time and cling to him. He is happy to have Junmyeon interact so well during all the concerts these past few months. He can truly say he feels contented with the way things are right now.

Today is their last concert of the tour. Everyone is filled with mixed emotions. Concert tours are like that. At the start while preparing, planning everything from scratch, watching it come to life everytime, working hard for months and finally all that comes to an end. Sehun always feels elated after concerts inspite of being drained out completely. But the last concerts are special. For the fans as well as the group. Apart from all the dorkiness that they show during the Dot concerts, they all feel accomplished to have given another great if not perfect concert tour. As an artist they never settle for anything less than perfect, they always feel it can be even better even if they are told a 1000 times that it is already perfect. The anticipation of the next tour, of meeting the fans again, of standing on the stage again and starting over with the whole process again is a very special thrill.

This year is nothing different except for the fact that their members are serving the nation and Yixing Hyung is not able to join them. Also the fact that Junmyeon is starting to space out while staring in the mirror. Sehun knows what is going on in his Leader's mind. It is his last concert before his enlistment. His last time to see his fans before he is back from his duty. It is going to be difficult for all of them to manage everything as well as him. Also everyone is definitely going to miss Junmyeon's awkward dad jokes, not that anyone is going to let him know this.

(Ayyee Sehunnie, author loves his dad jokes)

They all finished with their performances before the encore starts. Sehun thought its not long now, when Chanyeol dropped a major emotional bomb, with a video and all. Yeah that's what they needed to not cry. They held well so long but this had their tear dams breaking finally. Will it be a Dot concert if EXO doesn't cry...?? Then the icing... Their beloved Junmyeon had to give a full on member appreciation speech with the most sentimental words and make everyone at the concert hall cry and still try to laugh by himself. Sehun could see the whole group crying, all the fans crying just because of their Leader Suho. That's when he felt how much they love each other, how much the fans love them and that left them overwhelmed.

It was New Year's Eve. They celebrated together and then went to their Dorm because no one could let Junmyeon live all that emo talk down so soon.

That night Sehun crept upto Junmyeon's room once again, fought for the blanket once again and slept while clinging onto Junmyeon once again...

([SeHo](https://photos.app.goo.gl/DpBeLvEMH7HDr8m87)

[Sehogif](https://photos.app.goo.gl/XQY25YyhPYJEj1S76) enjoy these precious moments) 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... This is my first fic... Hopefully you enjoy this.... I am new to this and I am still learning so I hope you like this.... Your insights on this work are welcome. Thank you for reading


End file.
